Vampires
A vampire has to have intention when turning someone. In other words, they can bite someone and not turn them. *Vampires who are turned do not have loyalty to their creator, nor does their creator have any sort of sway over them *Vampires can go out in the sunlight, but it significantly weakens them. *Vampires can glamour themselves (including their fangs away) and have thrall abilities. The thrall does not work on other vampires. *Vampires do have heightened speed and strength *Vampires do not have additional abilities (other than the Old Guard) *Vampires can eat regular food but require blood to survive *Weapons that are blessed by a priest have the potential of leaving a scar. *When drinking blood there are no effects passed from prey to vampire and no difference in taste or effect (blood disorders, drunk/drugged, species). The same goes for drinking the blood of another vampire. In other words, blood is blood. *Crucifixes do not hold the same power as they did in the past but items blessed by a priest still have an effect. They will not kill a vampire but they can cause a lack of power and can interact similar to that of an allergy or sickness. *Stake to the heart is a death sentence for a vampire whereas silver only really slows them down. *Vampires are immortal. *When it comes to blessed items (holy water, weapons, etc) it does not specifically need to be a Catholic priest in most situations any holy man can bless relics. *If a witch is turned by a vampire they lose connection to magic. Something in the vampirism takes control and severs the connection. They still know the spells but they are unable to cast them. *Vampirism and lycanthropy do not affect each other, so there is no effect if a vampire bites a werewolf or vice versa. For this reason, vampire/werewolf hybrids do not exist. *Vampires can bruise given certain circumstances. If hurt by a weapon that is blessed, the vampire is weakened and the injury can leave a bruise. Or if suffering from severe internal injuries, those will be healed first over mild external ones, thus leaving bruises for a period of time. *Stake to the heart means death. It is not always immediate in some cases they can hold on for short periods. Stake anywhere else is similar to that of being stabbed. Slower recovery but overall not lethal. *If a vampire is fully drained they will also die. It is not something that is simple it takes a lot of effort to fully drain a vampire and is usually not the go-to death. Draining a vampire is sometimes used as a way to convert vampires to another way of thinking or used as a torture technique. *Beheading a vampire is another instant death. The beheading must be completed in a single blow otherwise the vampire does have a chance of recovery. *Vampires are not exactly fireproof but can come back from even the most traumatic burns. But it is not a death sentence. *Vampires do have the ability to use glamour. They can make minor changes to appearances such as hiding their fangs or changing the color of their hair or eyes. But overall their appearance is the same. *Vampires can sustain scars if their body is in an unhealthy state. For example If a vampire is severely injured, their body will heal the deeper wounds and leave superficial ones until last. Neglect of oneself can also cause scaring easily. *If a vampire is at their peak health, no other injuries, time to rest, well-fed, etc they could potentially grow back a missing toe or finger, possibly an eye. A loss of a limb in a fight would mean most other injuries they sustained in a said fight would last; potentially scaring their body since it would be overexerted. Their healing, however, would focus on healing the damage of the missing part to prevent bleeding out or death. Furthermore, the complete loss of a major limb would not grow back. *Vampires can not die from bloodletting, but they can slip into a vulnerable hibernation. Blood helps speed up the healing process. Human blood from the “tap” is the most effective, but blood from a vampire can also aid in healing.Category:Lore